Talk:Game Strategies
This page is for strategies for playing Rage of the Immortals. Feel free to add your tips and hints below: Frostee's Guide to Starting off in Rage of the Immortals! Money As soon as you have enough Cash to open a Premium Big Rig (20 Cash) do so. Always use friends in stages, they add a huge bonus to your team. To add more friends take a look at the Share:Friend Code page. Always look for free cash offers, as they are an easy way to get cash without spending money. Buildings Also it is ideal to aim to buy Solar Panels, as they are very good for starting off in the game. Once you have enough money aim to get your town filled with Media Stations or Pubs depending on how often you are checking the game. Fusion The most commonly made mistake by people is fusing fighters at level 1. Always level your fighters you are planning on keeping and using in your team to their maximum level before fusing with another maxed fighter. This way the base stats of the fighter+ will begin at the max level of the original fighter, and will go up significantly higher than that of level 1 fused fighters. Epic Boss Try to defeat the epic boss with regular attacks until you are using 4 regular attacks to defeat it. From that point onwards use all out attack to get a massive strength and defense bonus for your team. If possible try to use Elements that counter or are neutral to the Epic Boss. Nemesis fighters can also aid you, especially when you can get multiple and fuse and level them. Storyline It is best to use friends for whenever you can to help you through hard stages. Try not to let your energy bar get full, as if you are constantly fighting you gain exp, Coins, Fighters, and are levelling up. ~ FrosteeSnoman Clockwork Penguin's Guide to Stat Training & Fusion - Economy Edition Okay folks, beings as I cannot help but notice a resounding smask to the face on how to create/fuse powerhouses, especially ones that can essentially ROFLstomp other people in the arena, and how to do it somewhat cheaply. As a result, I'm taking time out of my day to explain to you how to not only do it, but also how to do it somewhat cheaply. I'll admit, right off the bat, that this will likely be a longwinded guide, as I'll be attempting to be as detailed as possible. This approach, while highly useful in the longrun does require a bit of an investment to start. Though, not in the way of spending any of your actual, hard earned cash. This is an investment of your time, and a temporary crippling of your fighter development. Alright, lets begin. Let me explain that this guide is meant to detail the process of turning standard, farmable uncommon (UC) units into powerhouses that can compete, or often beat super rare (SR) and even ultra rare (UR) fighters (and maybe even legendaries, if they failed at properly fusing them). This guide will also include the process of securing the in game finances to support training and fusing the multiple copies of fighters that will be required to complete the process. This process can be used with any zone (preferably a single element zone) that sports a possible uncommon (UC) fighter drop will work fine (Deep Cavern, Hyperion Inc Tower, and Earth Temple are all good examples). First things first though, before you even consider training and fusion, allow me to stress that you have to set up your economy. Without a good economy to fund your training (and fusion), you'll quickly be burning up all your funds just trying to get out a few training sessions. And while your (currently) unable to sell off unwanted fighters, you'll likely even find yourself locked out from being able to recruit, unless you set up your economy first. Step one, sell off all your 'worthless' buildings in your city. You'll really only need to be using two types of buildings for your city, unless your fulfilling city building quest requirements (which I recommend doing - so leave enough spaces open to do those - they usually require no more than three spaces). If you happen to have any Water Towers and/or Pubs as some of your buildings, don't sell those as those will be the two types of buildings we will be using. With the money you made from selling, and any money you already had on-hand, fill all of your open building spots with Water Towers. They cost 450 to build, generate 450 per hour, and can store a max of 450, so they're the most economical for setting up your city. The best part is, after only one hour, they've already completely paid for themselves and everything after that is pure profit. You can upgrade the Water Towers if you want (once - to level two) to help speed the process along, but anything above level two will just be a waste of money since you wont be keeping the towers for long. At this point don't spend any of the money your earning through your towers. No training, no fusing. Nothing. If your at your maximum number of fighters, either stop questing (recommended: the money you get from recruitment areas is virtually worthless, and you don't'''want to be gaining levels), or just deal with not being able to recruit anymore while you continue to build experience and a tiny amount of cash through area farming. This part can take either a very short amount of time, or a moderate amount of time, depending on how many times you check the game throughout the day. Even if you only have a mere ten (level one) Water Towers, your generating an extra $4,500 per hour, completely for free. Save it. Every time you build up to $30,000, sell off one of your Water Towers and replace it with a Pub. Pubs cost 30,000, produce 1,000 per hour, and can store 1,000, so they work like an advanced Water Tower. While yes, I can quite clearly see that while a Water Tower pays for itself in only one hour, a Pub will take roughly two to three days (accounting for sleep, and having an actual life...) to recoup the cost, the power of Pubs comes into play when you get around to upgrading them vesus Water Towers (which you wont be worrying about for quite awhile, so don't worry). Pubs increase your hourly earnings by 150 per hour, per upgrade, while Water Towers only increase your hourly earnings by 90 per hour, per upgrade, and when you get to the higher level upgrades, the cost for those upgrades on a Water Tower quickly starts to become less economical in the long run. Now, lets advance time to a point where you've swapped out all of your Water Towers for Pubs (and maybe even bought a space upgrade, so you can be sporting 16 (or even 20) Pubs at once). Now your churning out a staggering 16k (or 20k) per hour. Now, pick the area you want and just repeatedly farm the area whenever you have energy, up until your at max fighters. Now's the part where it gets somewhat interesting, and many people wind up getting confused and/or wasting money. See all those level one UC's you managed to get? Set them up for training, dropping eight of the (same element - this is why I recommended a single element area) common fighters you also farmed up onto them, train (should cost $1600 and bring them to level 8, almost level 9), and then switch to another level one copy of the fighter your wanting to train and do the same thing. Keep doing this until you either don't have enough commons left to train another UC, or your out of level one UC. Keep doing this until you have 8 level 8 UC's (you'll actually need 9 lvl 8 UC's the first time you do this, as well as for each time your starting another one). Once you have 8 (or 9, for a starter), drop all 8 of them onto the UC your training, and bam, instantly just gained about 15 levels. How does this work? Your exploiting multiple experience boosting abilities in the game, all at the same time, compounding your experience gain dramatically. The fact that your training two fighters of the same element is a boost. The fact that your training two identical fighters is a boost. Training a leveled fighter is a boost as well, but its actually a very small boost by comparison to the others. Your mostly training the commons onto the level 1 uncommons to free up space, extremely cheaply (costing only 1600 to free up 8 spaces at a time). You should only have to do this twice for an UC fighter (if the starter was level 8, almost level 9, through the same process) to max them out at level 30, meaning that you really only have to do it a total of four times two get two UC's up to level 30, and become ready for fusing. And since you did it so cheaply, you '''should have the 30k on hand already to instantly fuse your two level 30 UC's into a shiny new UC+. Your fighters stats should already around 200-300's. You'll find that you can already hang with reasonably leveled Rare fighters with your uncommon that you've only fused once so far. After your done trying out your freshly fused fighter for awhile, go ahead and drop 8 more of those annoying commons onto your shiny new UC+ and get those easy levels (this is to free up more inventory space - you do not need to use commons, you can use whatever you like - I'm simply suggesting using the commons at the beginning, if you have extras on hand, since this guide is based on economy - if you've established your economy already, it doesn't really matter what you use since money becomes essentially worthless once your economy is established). Continue to repeat the process you did to level your original UC's, which should still only take two more training rounds of fusing 8 level 8 copies of your original UC onto your new UC+ and your fighter will be back to max level. After that, do the whole process again with two more UC's, fuse them into a second, identical UC+. Level that UC+ up to max as well. And now..fuse those two together. Welcome to the wonderful world of UC++, where your fighters stats (if you followed this guide) will be anywhere between 450-550...at level one. Yeah, you can hang with high level SR fighters now, easily..at level one. By max level (which might take three training rounds this time), all your stats should be about 575-700. Yeah, that's right..you can even hold your own (for awhile) against (some) Legendaries. Now comes the truly tedious part, though.. Your last fusion cycle. Remember all that work you just did, creating your beautiful UC++ with super sexy stats? Yeah, you have to do it all over again. Yes, all of it. You have to create another, completely identical UC++ to fuse with it. But, when you do, your starting stats at level one with your brand new rare will be anywhere from 650-800, on average. Couple that with the fact that you can level your new Rare all the way to level 40, and have built up amazing stat growth per level through powerful fusing, and when you max out...there's a good possibility that you might even have one (or more) stats that break 1200 (800-1150 on average, with some exceptions that are higher). Your 'puny' little Rare can probably solo a poorly fused Legendary..that its actually weak against. You can do this for all six fighter slots in your party and create a team that can easily farm Rares off event bosses, if your patient enough. Though, let me stress that this is not a fast process. Because you did all this for so cheap, and have been earning at least 16k per hour, you probably have enough cash on hand to buy multiple upgrades or expansions. Do so. Prioritize expansions over upgrades. Upgrading a Pub to level 2 costs 54k, and only gives you an extra 150/hr from just that one Pub. So, getting another expansion will allow you to drop four more Pubs down, and generate an extra 4k per hour off of those new spaces, which will yield more over time than just upgrading one or two Pubs. When the expansions get too expensive, go ahead and drop a few upgrades on some of those Pubs. You'll start to gain an insane amount of money, insanely quickly. After awhile, you'll be able to stop worrying about saving money, and just drop any fighter you recruit onto the fighter your training, since you'll be generating money faster than you can spend it, typically. Do this process for at least five more farmable UC's from the various areas, and chances are you'll be crushing people in the arena about 80-90% of the time. Not to mention shredding event bosses. Remember, if you manage to own an event boss 60 times (which you can do using these type of UC's turned powerhouse R's - you just might have to 'continue' a time or two, after you hit about the 50's), you'll earn eight copies of that event boss which is the exact number of how many you need to to create a SR, using this exact same formula. Yes, it will be more expensive, and you wont be able to exploit the same element/fighter boost combo, but you can still do get the same element boost, and use farmed up, level 6-8 UC's (level 6, if you've had to farm them from split element areas, and had to use off-element commons to train up the UC) from areas around the map. If you manage to do it you'll have a truly Godlike SR in no time, and will still be rolling in money in the process. You still wont have had to have spent a single penny of your own, real world, hard earned money. Edited: 4/1/2014 - Modified stat averages, attempted to condense guide somewhat. Edited: 4/10/2014 - Updated info moved to Game Strategies section. Redirect added. ~ ClockworkPenguin Clockwork Penguin's Guide to truly Max Stats Here's a basic breakdown of exactly how fusion works: Base fighter (the one on the left) is reset to level one, but keeps the stats it had prior to fusing. Suppliment fighter (the one on the right) is consumed, contributing a percentage (%) of its stats prior to fusion to the base fighter. The (now confirmed) percentage of stat gain is 20% of the suppliment fighter stats (individually) for all ranks, and all tiers (+, ++, and uptier), with the exception of UR++ > Legendary, which has been confirmed to be 35% of the suppliment fighters stats. Also, another note about fusing to max tier / max stats: In order to create a fighter with truly maxed stats, you will actually need a total of EIGHT (8) identical Fighters, minimum. I will show the basic math of this below using a Yuki as my base (since she drops like crazy in the Deep Caverns. UC -> UC+ (2) UC+ -> UC++ (4) (You will need to level up and fuse (and level up again) another pair to maximize the next tier of growth. UC++ -> R (8) (You will need to level up and fuse (and level up, fuse again, and level up...again) another set prior to maxing the growth tiers) 8 UC > 4 UC+ > 2 UC++ > 1 R If continued advancement were possible, you would need another eight (8) (16 total) fighters to truly max the next tier of growth (creating a R+ in this case). Hope this info helps, and...good luck getting those truly maxed fighters. ~ ClockworkPenguin